


Countdown

by shichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2946410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good thing Takao has endured the urge to give Midorima his present when they met up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa for Lizette (tumblr @ wilde-poppy69 )!  
> I know maybe you'd have liked more H stuff on this fanfic, but I hope you'll like it anyway!
> 
> Also, thanks to nari for being an awesome beta (especially when my Italian > English skills lack here and there sometimes XDD) (L)

Takao has never thought once that Midorima’s obsession over his lucky items was a bad thing or something he would have ended up hating. If anything, he has always found it cute, somehow, something particular about the other boy – at least it has nothing to do with basketball or _miracles_. It has taken him some time to get used to what Midorima brought with him: small objects were okay, but that giant _tanuki_ is something Takao will never forget in his entire life.  
He would have never predicted he would have ended up hating lucky items, oha-asa, fortune-telling – which is not related to his situation, but still – _all together_.  
That morning Scorpio’s position was the last, by the way.

 

When he asked Midorima to go out with him, it was a weekend with no basketball, no practice, no homework. It was summer, they were in Midorima’s living room, his little sister in her own room – and Takao thanked God, because Shintaro’s reaction would’ve been the worst ever if Takao had somehow managed to embarrass him in front of Shiori.  
To be honest, he never meant to confess; it was already quite difficult not to look at Midorima _while_ trying to conceal his feelings, so he figured out that it would have been a better choice to leave things as they were. Moreover, Takao was not too sure he would have survived if Miyaji-senpai had found out that his teammates were arguing because of a love confession. He wasn’t prepared to Midorima _and_ Miyaji-senpai freaking out about it together.  
But then Shintaro smiled. Well, it was a light smile, but it was still enough to make him behave more stupidly than he usually did – and yes, now Takao admits that _maybe_ kissing your so-called friend and teammate without any sort of warning or explanation was a bit too forceful… but it was worth it. He was punched and it _hurt_ , but Midorima was so flustered that Takao thought he could bear with the pain. Definitely.    
Kazunari really doesn’t know how it happened, since that time he heard Midorima say “ _Fuck_ ” for the first time – and it wasn’t exactly an invitation –, but they are dating now and he’s already decided this will be the best Christmas ever, so of course it took him time to choose what he thought it would be the perfect present. So he bought that glasses suitcase; truth to be told, he bought _a lot_ of small presents, like a keychain with a _shogi_ piece attached to it and a classical music CD he saw the last time he and Midorima went to the music shop, and that the other boy seemed interested into.  
Bless God, since right now Midorima has just extracted a very similar new glasses suitcase from his bag.  
«…Shin-chan?»  
«Hm?»  
«Is that new?» Takao asks, pointing at the object.  
«It is.» the other replies almost absent-mindedly while he cleans his glasses: «And it’s today’s lucky item.»  
Good thing Takao has endured the urge to give Midorima his present when they met up.

  
When they hang out, it’s usually Takao who talks too much about silly things just to fill the silence that – otherwise – there would be between them. It’s not like Midorima doesn’t talk _at all_ , of course; Shintaro is just proud, and more composed than the other one, and he’s shy in his own way, where “shy” has to be read like “ _I’m not going to do something shameful in the middle of the street just because it’s Christmas and you are using that ‘puppy eyes strategy’ of yours, Takao_ ” more than like “ _Oh, Kazunari-kun, I’m so happy you like me, be the father of my future children_ ”. And it’s okay, because it’d be awkward and worrisome the other way.  
Despite this, Takao looks at him and keeps walking down the main street: Midorima’s nose is red because of the cold weather, and it’s cute. They’re surrounded by a lot of people and a lot of couples, and it doesn’t really matter if Takao can’t be lovey-dovey at his heart content, but he tries to ask anyway just for that little thing, because it’s Christmas and they won’t be seen - probably.  
«Shin-chan?»  
«What is it?»  
«Can we hold hands?»  
Midorima doesn’t stop, doesn’t look at him, doesn’t tell him off; his gaze focuses on the giant Christmas tree that’s clearly visible from where they are, then sighs slowly and blushes lightly.  
He doesn’t take his hand. He hides his own in the pockets of his jacket.

  
Takao has been at Midorima’s home so many times he has lost count. He’s used to the keys being laid on the shoe rack in the hall, he still finds Midorima’s slippers extremely funny – they look like a green dinosaur, so Takao supposes they’re a present from Shiori-chan – and he’s familiar with the way the other boy seems to relax when he’s at home, like he’s sheltered from all the bad things or worries of the world.  
«You can go to my room.» Midorima says, putting his scarf on the hall stand «I’ll bring us some tea.»  
So he just goes upstairs, turns on the left and opens the door, then lets himself in: Midorima’s bedroom is tidy, full of books and well-lighted during the day. Takao switches on the artificial light, then sits on the bed and sighs. He’s not angry at the other boy – he knows Midorima can be difficult to deal with sometimes, but it’s not so bad and when they’re alone it’s easier to hold hands and show affection to each other. If anything, Takao is worried about his present.  
«Stupid Shin-chan.» he mutters, pouting and getting up just to reach the desk and borrow some paper and a pen.  
When Midorima enters the room he has hot tea and some snacks with him, but he waits standing at the door and looking at Takao, perplexed.  
«What are you doing, Takao?»  
«Not telling.» the other replies half-jokingly but without looking at Shintaro.  
Midorima doesn’t respond; he places the tray on the desk, right next to his so-called boyfriend, staring at him. Takao seems to notice it immediately: «Shin-chan stop peeking!»  
«Then what am I supposed to do? You’re at my desk, in my room, writing something secretively.» he scolds him, sternly «Should I pretend you’re not here? I can do it.» he says, sitting on his own bed.  
Takao looks at him, surprised by that reaction, then he smiles to himself; Midorima never stops to surprise him in his own way: the moment Takao is sure something is not going as it should, Shintaro always makes him think fondly about their relationship and shows him that - in the end - they’re okay the way they are.  
«Shin-chan» Takao almost hums the other’s name, joining him on the bed and handing out the piece of paper to Midorima. There’s nothing much on it: just some numbers that seem some sort of a countdown, and some words.  
«...What is this?»  
«How mean!» Kazunari exclaims, and the pout on his face is clearly visible this time «It’s your Christmas present, of course! Well, I bought something else, but your stupid habits and lucky items made me mad so this is it.» he corrects himself, waiting for the other’s reaction. Midorima stares at the paper, then at the numbers: “ _5 months, more or less 20 weeks, 176 days (I included the week-ends even if we didn’t meet sometimes), 4224 hours in which you probably dream about something like being the one who’ll announce Oha-Asa ranks someday, 253440 minutes… well, we do too many things to even start to count them all. I didn’t feel like making calculations about seconds._ ”  
Shintaro is not sure about how he should feel about it, or if he has to ask for further explanations; it must be shown on his face though, since Takao chuckles and points a finger against Midorima’s temple.  
«It’s a fantastic present, you know? So Shin-chan will remember how much time he has spent with his awesome boyfriend. You’re sooo lucky, Shin-chan!»  
Midorima slaps the other’s hand, but he also leans towards him, and for once it’s Takao’s turn to be astonished, and flustered, and really, really happy.

  
Maybe it’s because Midorima rarely starts a kiss between them: he never pulls back, but he’s not the kind of lover who asks for any manifestation of affection nor the typical boyfriend who waits for you at home, candles lit up and petals on the floor – and it’s okay, really, because otherwise Takao would think that something is definitely off and it would feel fake somehow. He loves the way Shintaro tries to hide the slight blush on his cheeks when they’re naked and Takao keeps looking at him and whispers in his ear how beautiful Midorima is in his eyes.  
Maybe it’s the fact that Midorima kissed him and murmured something about how stupid Takao is – which is not a compliment, but the way Shintaro said it, with so much affection in his low voice that Takao almost felt is stomach flip, made it so cute that it doesn’t matter even if it was meant as an insult.  
Takao doesn’t know and, to be honest, he doesn’t care so much; Midorima is under him and touches him, kisses him, calls him. Kazunari lets his hands wander on the other’s body, until they’re masturbating each other and all is confused because Midorima is a mess – mind and heart, his voice that trembles and words that keep stumbling.  
Kazunari doesn’t say it out loud, but he’s pretty sure that the stupid countdown on that piece of paper he gave to Midorima is way better than a glasses suitcase or whatever he could’ve gotten as a present.  
Midorima doesn’t say “ _thank you_ ”, doesn’t say “ _I love you_ ”; he calls out his name, and there’s nothing as beautiful as the way Shintaro pronounce “ _Kazunari_ ”.


End file.
